In presently existing technology, screens of common display devices such as displays, televisions, mobile phones and tablet computers are usually regular rectangles. In order to improve display effects of display devices, more and more people have started to pay attention to narrow-bezel design of display devices. Among existing technologies, narrow-bezel displays are usually manufactured by reducing sizes of components at the bezel, however, not only the reduction is limited to a certain ratio, but also as a result manufacturing process becomes more difficult, a ratio of qualified products is reduced and performances of products are influenced.
Therefore, how to properly reduce a width of bezel to obtain a narrow bezel is a technical problem which needs to be solved in the field.